


Under the Desk (i'm yours)

by Kabieee



Series: Sylvix Drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Felix and Sylvain are trying to study, but it sure gets cold in the library of Garreg Mach. Felix wants to warm up somehow...
Relationships: felix hugo fraldarius / sylvain jose gautier
Series: Sylvix Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548751
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	Under the Desk (i'm yours)

**Author's Note:**

> My beautiful love Natalie helped me brainstorm this, so of course she gets a writing credit ;) I'm going to create a drabble series here on AO3, but will also be trying to post these directly on my twitter too. We'll see how posting them on twitter works out, right now I'm not too wild about it ;A;  
BUT, I hope you enjoy this :> I will continue it one way or another LOL.

“It’s so fucking cold in here.”

“I brought the blanket for you, babe!”

“It’s still miserable.”

Sylvain snorted at his partner, whose hands were tucked under his arms. They were perched up in the library, cramming in last minute reason theory for a practical exam with Byleth in the morning. Felix had slammed his book closed and had stoppered his bottle of ink. He scooted his chair closer to the lancer, not even bothering with his usual look around to make sure they were alone. Sylvain shook his head with a smile as he threw his arm around Felix’s waist, fingers mindlessly going to the waistband of his pants and slipping underneath as his eyes returned to his notes.

Felix laid his head down on Sylvain’s chest, exaggerating his shiver. Sylvain glanced down at him out of the corner of his eye as the swordsman’s hands fell into his lap.

“Hmm?” Sylvain hummed, trying his best to maintain a neutral face.

“Hmm.” Felix nuzzled his nose up against his jawline.

Sylvain shifted in his seat, his partner’s gliding fingers doing nothing for his composure. One of those hands reached up to the oversized blanket they had spread over the surface of the table to trap heat in, pulling it closer to their laps. There was still a fairly generous amount on the other side of the table.

Enough where nothing under the table could be seen.

“Shouldn’t you be studying?” Felix asked with a gentle sneer, rubbing the inside of Sylvain’s thigh with the most irresistible amount of pressure.

“You’re the one who’s coming on to me!” Sylvain laughed nervously. Felix maintained his serious expression, his left eyebrow raised as he shamelessly rubbed over his partner’s groin and legs.

“I’m just trying to warm my hands.”

Sylvain cleared his throat and returned his eyes to his notes. If this is how the love of his life planned to warm up his hands, who was he to stop him?

Felix’s beautiful copper eyes studied him intently. Sylvain, more times than he cared to admit, wanted to slyly look at him and suggest he study his notes as strongly. He didn’t want his nails going into his thighs, though, not unless his pants were already off.

As Sylvain scratched some drabble onto his parchment, he felt Felix sliding off his chair slowly towards the edge. He tried to sneak glances out of the corner of his eye, simultaneously trying to keep his breathing under control while Felix’s fingers played around his waistband. Annette had been right; Felix really was evil…

“Fe…” Sylvain was caught off as Felix dropped to the floor. Underneath the table. “What’re you—”

“Shh.” Felix sat on his knees in between Sylvain’s legs, running his hands along his thighs more slowly. He looked up at his partner with a small smile. He bit down on his bottom lip when the redhead exhaled slowly, sliding down a bit farther in his chair. Felix smirked when he heard him set his quill down on top of his notes.

“I think you’ve earned this after all your hard word, love,” Felix mumbled against his thigh. He reached up and gently tugged at the waistband of Sylvain’s pants. Sylvain sat up and allowed Felix to pull them down, his face beginning to match the color of his hair. He scooted to the edge of the chair and let his head fall back in relaxation, his mind going numb as his lover slowly pumped him beneath the table.

Felix gently pushed down his foreskin and teased the head of Sylvain’s dick, smiling to himself as his lover twitched and squirmed on the seat. It was by no means their first time fooling around in public around the monastery, but the thrill and potential of getting caught was a treat both of them thoroughly enjoyed. With it being as late as it was though, they felt confident that their dirty acts in the library would go unnoticed.

That is, until the door to the room is heard creaking open.

Sylvain stiffened, but Felix smiled evilly and fully took his erection into his mouth. The swordsman gently rubbed his hip bones as he slid up and down his length, listening for clues to their unexpected guest.

“Evening, Sylvain!” It was Claude. “What are you doing up so late?”

“Just uh… studying! If I’m in my dorm I won’t get anything done,” Sylvain laughed, reaching for the stack of parchment in front of him with shaking hands.

“The blanket idea is genius; I’ll have to borrow that one!” Felix could hear the smile and respect in Claude’s face and voice. He tugged on Sylvain’s balls as he quickened his pace on his erection. The lancer’s hips jerked achingly.

“T-thanks, man!” Felix had slipped his mouth down his cock and had his balls in his mouth, his fingers gliding furiously over his shaft with ease from his saliva.

“You alright, Sylvain?” The change in tone of Claude’s voice was not lost on Felix or Sylvain. It was curious, questioning, and even a bit _knowing_. Sylvain nodded a bit more enthusiastically than he intended, drumming his left hand on top of the table while he mindlessly tapped his quill over his notes.

“Yeah… Just getting a bit anxious for this practical tomorrow. The professor isn’t going to go easy on us!”

“I’m surprised Felix isn’t here helping you study.”

His words are precise.

He absolutely knows.

Felix’s tongue and mouth move from his lover’s balls down to his hole, which is perched just so perfectly over the edge of the chair. He presses against it with the most discreet moan, sliding his tongue around his entrance in the shape of a heart. Sylvain coughed but scooted even closer against Felix. His legs were shaking even worse than his hands.

“Yeah. Poor thing headed in early. Torturing me with the neglect!” Sylvain laughed, inadvertently emphasizing his words.

“Mhmm…”

There’s silence for a few moments as Felix lathered as much saliva as possible around Sylvain’s hole and tenderly shoved a finger inside. He planted soft kisses against the base of Sylvain’s cock, thumbing the head rapidly. Felix let short, raspy breaths out against him, squirming with delight at his lover trying to keep his composure.

“Well… you get some sleep, Sylvain. Good luck on your exam tomorrow.” Felix smirked at the smile he heard on Claude’s voice, thrusting his finger more quickly into Sylvain as his footsteps headed back towards the library door. He sat up on his trembling knees to bob his head on his cock, which was leaking precum. Sylvain’s hips bounced up excitedly and jutted into Felix, the sensation in his ass and on his erection threatening to push him over the edge any moment.

“And tell Felix I said ‘hi’…”

“I w-will!” Sylvain had to throw his fist against his mouth to hold in a moan of pleasure as Felix jabbed his prostate, his lover’s mouth being filled with his cum as he orgasmed. He coughed as though he were on his deathbed; Felix felt his arm shaking his body as he waved at Claude. The swordsman lovingly held on to Sylvain’s stomach with his free hand while he took all of his load, sliding his tongue around the head. He swallowed, his breath fast and uneven at the ecstasy he felt coursing through him at their actions. When the library door creaked closed and Claude’s footsteps were no longer audible, Sylvain grabbed Felix by the hair and thrusted achingly into his lover’s mouth, eyes shut tightly as his hips spasmed in pleasure.

“Fuck—Fe—_Goddess—_” Sylvain stared wide eyed down at Felix, grasping his head tenderly as he finished riding out his orgasm. He gently pulled out of his mouth and pulled him lovingly up into his lap, pressing his tongue into his mouth in a kiss. Felix smiled softly down at him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and once again putting his head on his shoulder.

As Sylvain pressed kisses into his neck and cheeks, he sat up to pull his pants back over his hips. He smirked as he hoisted Felix up over his shoulder, giving him a slap across his ass as he carried him out of the library. He’d come back for their things later.

“Your turn, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @setethstiddies  
Thanks for reading <3


End file.
